Jeff Hardy and Maryse
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: Jeff Hardy and Maryse are secretly dating. What will happen when Jessica finds out?
1. Chapter 1

_Real Summary: Jeff Hardy's appearance has dramatically changed. Its changed so much that he's beginning to like he's sister Jessica_

_who turn goth when she was 17. Jeff and Jessica's bestfriend Maryse are secretly dating. Maryse knows Jessica told her not to date Jeff._

_But Maryse didn't listen. As months goes by Jessica begins to suspect something about Maryse. Maryse begins to stay out late at night. _

_Then Jessica decides to investigate and then discovers Maryse's secret. _

Jeff Hardy and Maryse

Chapter 1:

It was a normal Saturday morning for the Hardy household as Jessica gets woken up by the front door being shut. She rolls over in bed and looks at the clock.

"6:30" Jessica says getting out of bed

she walks downstairs

"Maryse Ouellet" Jessica says

"oh hey Jessica" Maryse says

"where the hell have you been?" Jessica asks

"oh I was with some friends I guess I lost track of time" Maryse says

Jessica shakes her head "well I'm going back to bed"

"alright" Maryse says

Jessica walks back up the stairs. Later that day Maryse goes to Jeff's house. Jeff is sitting on his couch watching a movie when theres a knock on his door. He pauses the movie and walks over to the door and opens it

"Maryse, what are you doing here?" Jeff asks

"I wanted to come see you Jeffy" Maryse says

"Maryse its in the middle of the day time and Jessica might suspect something" Jeff says

"I don't care what Jessica thinks" Maryse says

at Jessica's house Jessica walks by the window when she sees Maryse on Jeff's porch

"what the hell is Maryse doing on Jeff's porch?" Jessica asks to herself

she shakes her head thinking nothing about it and goes on about her business. Jeff lets Maryse in

"oh somebody watching a movie?" Maryse asks

"I was until you showed up" Jeff says

"oh I'm sorry baby" Maryse says

Jeff shakes his head

"Maryse might suspect something" Jeff says

"what do you mean?" Maryse asks

"I don't know she might think somethings goings on between us" Jeff says

"oh" Maryse says

"yea but right now Jessica's not here" Jeff says

"good" Maryse says

Jeff walks closer to her Maryse kisses him he kisses back Jessica looks through the window Maryse smiles Jessica shakes her head. A couple of weeks later

"Jeffrey" Jessica says

Jeff looks at her "yea?"

"whats going on with you and Maryse?" Jessica asks


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff Hardy and Maryse

Chapter 2:

Jessica stares at Jeff knowing somethings up. Jeff looks at her and raises an eyebrow

"why you staring at me like that?" Jeff asks

"I know somethings going on between you and Maryse and I will find out" Jessica said backing up

"Jessica there is nothing going on between me and Maryse" Jeff said

Jessica turns and looks over her shoulder "I'll find out"

Jeff shakes his head Jessica walks over to Matt whos standing at the grill

"hey do you think theres something going on between Jeff and Maryse?" Jessica asks

Matt looks at her "no not really

"they seem to be closer than they were before" She said moving her hair out of her face

"its probably nothing" Matt said flipping a burger

Jessica sighs and shakes her head. Maryse comes out of the house wearing a bikini. Jeff stares at her. Maryse looks at him and winks

"did you just see that wink?" Matt asks

Jessica nods "oh yes I did there's has got to be something going on between them"

"you ain't kidding" Matt said

Shannon walks up "how long till this is ready?"

"you can wait Shannon you're not gonna starve" Jessica said rolling her eyes

"Maybe I will Maybe I won't" Shannon said

Jessica rolls her eyes Maryse gets into the pool with Julie and a few other girls

"ooh Maryse is wearing a bikini" Shannon says

Jessica hits him on the head

"ow!" Shannon says

later that day Jessica and Maryse go home

"Maryse can I ask you a question?" the raven haired girl asks

Maryse spins around and looks at her "sure"

"is there going on between you and Jeff?" Jessica asks

"thats none of your business" Maryse said

"it is too my business I promised your mom that I would look after you" Jessica says

"Jessica I'm not a little girl anymore" Maryse says

"I don't care if you are or not! Now answer my question is there anything going on between you and Jeff?" Jessica says

"no theres not I promise you told me not to date him and I'm not" Maryse says

"good not I'm going up and take a shower" Jessica says

"okay" Maryse says sitting on the couch

Jessica walks upstairs

Maryse grabs her phone and text Jeff

_*she knows- Maryse _

_*I know she does-Jeff _

_*what are we gonna do?-Maryse_

_*keep denying it-Jeff_

_*there gonna find out eventually-Maryse_

_*I know lets just keep it a secret-Jeff_

_*okay-Maryse_

Maryse cuts on the TV. That night Maryse sneaks out of the house and goes to Jeff's house thinking Jessica is asleep but Jessica was up writing a song when she hears the front door open and close and knows Maryse sneaked out she rolls her chair over to the window and watches Maryse walk across the yard to Jeff's house Jessica looks at the clock it reads 12:35AM she thinks 'why would Maryse be going to Jeff's house at midnight?' she shakes her head


	3. Sorry Readers

Sorry Readers,

I haven't been able to update theses stories. I have writers blocks on the original ones I started. I've only been apart of Fanfictioon for a year now. As soon I get some ideas I will update but for now the original stories I started are completed. Sorry Readers I will update as soon as I can.

Jessica Newcomb


End file.
